sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anniversary Show
Die Anniversary Show ist eine jährliche Veranstaltung, die traditionell am Samstag nach der Survivor Series stattfindet und alle Wochenshows dieser Woche ersetzt. Es ist SAWs Jubiläumsshow, bei der die Promotion jedes Jahr Geburtstag feiert. Zu diesem Zweck schließen sich alle Brands für eine gemeinsame Show zusammen, die gespickt mit besonderen Matches und Segmenten ist. Besonderheiten Da die Show von allen Brands gemeinsam veranstaltet wird, kommt es oft zu brandübergreifenden Kämpfen und Segmenten, was ansonsten höchstens bei den Big 5 PPVs der Fall ist. Eine Tradition ist es außerdem, dass ehemalige Mitspieler einmalig wieder Segmente schreiben und Teil der Show sind. Indikator bestritt 2011 sogar ein Match. Bei der Anniversary Show herrscht eine beispiellose Freiheit für das Schreiben von Segmenten. Üblicher Weise darf jeder (auf Anfrage) jeden beliebigen ehemaligen SAW-Wrestler in Segmenten verwenden. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass jedes Jahr viele Gesichter der Vergangenheit auftauchen. Die Matches sind oft Dream Matches oder Kämpfe mit besonders brisantem Hintergrund. Oft werden auch - unüblich für Wochenshows - Titel ausgekämpft. Natürlich gibt es auch im Ring brandübergreifende Aufeinandertreffen. Seit 2009 gibt es bei der Anniversary Show die Hall of Fame Ceremony. Bis 2011 wurden jedes Jahr zwei ehemalige Mitspieler in die Hall of Fame aufgenommen. 2009 waren dies Dany und der ligaradiofan, 2010 Chris und der realmansman, 2011 Sash und Commissioner_Foley. Nachdem die Hall of Fame im Jahr 2012 pausierte, kam sie 2013 in neuem Gewand zurück, als erstmalig neben einem Mitspieler (Hells Guardian) auch 3 Wrestler (Abyss, Hells Guardian und The Rock) eingeführt wurden. Ergebnisse 2007 *Shelton Benjamin besiegte Senshi *4-Way Hardcore Match: Vito Andolini besiegte Bobby Lashley, Sabu & Test *Submission Match: Samoa Joe besiegte Chris Benoit *Mr. Kennedy & Sting besiegten Kurt Angle & The Rock *Ladder Match: Chris Jericho besiegte Shawn Michaels *Tag Team Battle Royal: Randy Orton & Steve Austin besiegten Bam Bam Bigelow & Chris Masters, EMC², Latino Nation, MNM, Phenomenal Angels, The Cowboys, The Freaks & Whooomaga *Singles Match for the Interpromotional L-Title: Matt Hardy © besiegte Homicide *CM Punk besiegte Super Dragon *Batista & Eddie Guerrero besiegten Edge & Triple H *Mark Henry besiegte Goldberg 2008 *Sting besiegte Christopher Daniels *Ladder Match: Shelton Benjamin besiegte Jeff Hardy *Gregory Helms & Roddy Piper besiegten New World Order *Battle Royal: Mr. Kennedy besiegte Bobby Lashley, Christian Cage, CM Punk, Elijah Burke, John Cena, Mark Henry, Sid, Triple H & William Regal *Hardcore Tag Team Match: EMC² besiegten The Funks *Foleys Stable besiegten Latino Nation *Shawn Michaels besiegte Kurt Angle *Super Dragon besiegte Kevin Nash *4-Way Match: Abyss besiegte Batista, Roddy Piper & Van Dam *Brock Lesnar vs. Goldberg endete als Double Countout 2009 *Mr. Kennedy besiegte Christopher Daniels *3-Way Match: Hells Guardian besiegte AfRon & Cyrus *Steve Austin besiegte George Hackenschmidt *The Undertaker besiegte Mick Foley *Shelly on a Pole Ladder Match: Homicide besiegte Van Dam *Tables Match: Batista besiegte Montel Vontavious Porter *Steel Cage Match: Super Dragon besiegte Christian Cage *Singles Match for the SAW Heavyweight Title: Abyss © besiegte Eddie Guerrero *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Fredy B besiegte Sam Rogers © 2010 *Battle Royal: AfRon besiegte Cuban Pete, Cyrus, Hells Guardian, Jack Stone, Jens Samuel, Papa Legba, Randy Robinson, Sam Rogers & Thunderbolt *Singles Match: Bret Hart besiegte Shawn Michaels *Singles Match: Sheamus besiegte William Regal *6-Man Tag Team Match: Bound for Gold besiegten Leon Chame & The Freaks *Singles Match: Mark Henry besiegte Santino Marella *Lancashire Style Match: Chris Connor besiegte Indikator *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Kings of Wrestling © besiegten T-Bones *4-Way TLC Match: Christian besiegte Edge, Joey Ryan & The Miz *5-Way Scramble Match: John Cena besiegte Abyss, Chris Jericho, Super Dragon & Van Dam 2011 *Justin Gabriel besiegte The Miz *6-Way Elimination Match: Masaru Watanabe besiegte Ali Bin Way, Dale Roscoe, Joe Connor, Prof. Dr. Met & Veh Khali *Hardcore Match: Drake Younger besiegte Delirious *Burnin' Steel besiegten Thunder Rumba *Kevin Steen besiegte Shawn Michaels *Nr. 1 Contenders Battle Royal (SAW World Tag Team Titles): Royal Camels besiegten Bryan Danielson & Claudio Castagnoli, Creepy Wealthy Freaks, EMC², Insane Clown Posse, LAX, The Freaks, The New Standard & Z-Bones *Hardcore Match: Abyss besiegte Goldberg *Chris Connor besiegte CM Punk 2012 *Battle Royal: John Morrison besiegte Ozz, Sheamus, Ted DiBiase Jr., Soturi & Cody Rhodes *Singles Match: Vader besiegte Bam Bam Bigelow *Tag Team Match: White Trash besiegten Thunder Rumba *Singles Match: Mickey Reyes besiegte Joe Connor *Hardcore Match: Drake Younger besiegte David Otunga *Tag Team Match: La Coka Nostra besiegten Z-Bones *Singles Match: John Cena besiegte Super Dragon *4-Way Hardcore Match: Loki besiegte JT Hammer, Flash Awesome & Steve Grammond *Singles Match: CM Punk besiegte The Rock 2013 *Singles Match: FanStar besiegte Ted DiBiase Jr. *Singles Match: Dean Morrison besiegte Christian *Singles Match: Max Brandt besiegte Ozz *Tag Team Match: Worstelaars besiegten The Freaks via Countout *Hardcore Match: Super Dragon besiegte JT Hammer *Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Diamond Dallas Page besiegte Drake Younger & Kevin Steen *1-Contender 3-Way Match (ECW European Heavyweight Title): Ali Bin Way besiegte Jens Samuel & Mickey Reyes *Singles Match: Thumbtack Jack besiegte Jack Stone Wissenswertes *2007 war Dany der erste ehemalige Mitspieler in der Geschichte von SAW, der ein One Night Only-Comeback gab. Er zog in einer spontanen Promo über General Manager AfRotaker her. *2009 platzten der blackdrakon, Indikator und Sephirod in die Hall of Fame-Zeremonie hinein und regten sich darüber auf, nicht selbst in die Hall of Fame aufgenommen zu werden. *2010 stieg CEO Indikator zum ersten und bisher einzigen Mal in den Ring, und verlor dabei gegen Chris Connor. *2013 gab es mehrere Champion(s) vs. Champion(s)-Matches, welche jeweils zwischen den entsprechenden Trägern von vergleichbaren Titeln stattfanden.